


The very thought of you

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp Elegia<br/>Última história de Jensen e Jared em Elegia. A história de uma vida de encontros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Morte de personagens, mas em Elegia isso não significa muita coisa.  
> Como a história teve como tema músicas da cantora Billie Holiday, escolhi minha música preferida dela para terminar a história, apesar da letra não ter tanto a ver com a temática desta timestamp especificamente.  
> Esta história não foi betada. Escrevi esta sozinha e ansiosa que sou, postei, como surpresa para minha prima, que me ajuda a escrever, portanto, deve ter alguns erros!

**The Very Thought of you**

 

Toda manhã era a mesma coisa. Jared acordava às 6 da manhã para tomar seus remédios. Ele só não se esquecia porque Jensen, antes de dormir, deixava todos os comprimidos e um copo de agua ao lado da cama. Ele brincava que se fossem jujubas Jared não se esqueceria de toma-las.

Desde então, Jared passou a chamar os remédios de jujubas.

-Jay... – Jensen sempre despertava junto com Jared.

-Está tudo bem, só acordei para tomar as jujubas da pressão.

-Ok...não se esqueça da insulina...

-Ah é mesmo! Já estava me esquecendo!

-Vou voltar a dormir.

E todos os dias começavam mais ou menos assim. Depois de quase 50 anos de casados as coisas continuavam mais ou menos iguais. Jared ainda trançava os cabelos de Hope. Ainda gostava de doces, mas comia pouco e sempre com supervisão por conta da diabetes. Ainda gostava de levantar cedo para caminhar pela manhã, sempre na companhia de um cachorro, agora era Icarus o cachorrinho da vez. Jared ainda tinha o sorriso covinhas e o olhar de menino. Ainda era o Sunshine de Jensen, ainda tinha os cabelos compridos, mas sem franjas porque ele já estava começando a ficar velho, como gostava sempre de lembrar.

Jensen ainda era o mesmo viciado em café. Ainda tinha problemas respiratórios, ainda detestava acordar cedo e não entendia como Jared gostava tanto disso. Jensen ainda era sensível e chorava em todos os aniversários. Ainda se referia a Chris e Hope como “as crianças”. Ainda tinha ciúmes de Jared. Ainda tinha lindas sardas que Jared gostava de contar. Ainda tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos e cristalinos. Ainda era o homem mais lindo que Jared já viu.

Eles estavam prestes a completar 50 anos de casamento. Chris e Hope estavam organizando a festa. Jared estava empolgado e Jensen emocionado, como sempre acontecia em festas da família.

-Jen, já fez sua inalação?

-Mais tarde eu faço.

-Jen...não seja teimoso! Eu tomei todas as jujubas, você também tem que fazer sua parte!

-Juju...? Ah... às vezes me esqueço que jujubas são remédios...ah meu Sunshine...

-Não adianta dar este sorriso lindo... vamos agora fazer a inalação, você não é mais nenhum menino, tem que se cuidar, e esta mudança de tempo sempre ataca sua asma. E você ainda resolveu brincar com as crianças.

-Ok, não precisa me dar um sermão! Já estou indo.

Jensen nem perguntou se Jared iria acompanha-lo porque há 50 anos era a mesma coisa. Jared se sentava atrás de Jensen que encostava suas costas no peito de seu amado. Jared segurava o inalador e sussurrava palavras de amor. Jensen cochilava e sonhava.

Às vezes ele sonhava com as crianças correndo pelo quintal. Andrew aparecia sempre em seus sonhos e ele estava sempre saudável e feliz. Ainda doía, perder um filho é uma dor permanente, mas ele entendia que o tempo deles com Andrew tinha sido o necessário para trazer paz a todos.

Em seus sonhos Chris era apenas um menino inocente e doce, sempre sorrindo e cantando. Tão carinhoso e meigo.

Hope às vezes ainda era um bebê com olhar intenso e sorriso meigo. Sua baby, tão amada e inteligente.

E Jared...ah Jared e seu sorriso, seu olhar, sua gargalhada que sempre provoca borboletas no estomago de Jensen.

-Sonhando novamente?

-Jay...a nossa vida...foi tão feliz, não é? Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu conosco...

-Como assim foi? Nossa vida ainda é feliz Jen, e ainda será muito mais!

-Sim...é que...não sei, de repente senti saudades...

-Saudades?

-É...saudades...de tudo e de nada...eu...não sei explicar...

-Eu sei, consigo sentir o que você sente. Também sinto saudades, mas não é daquelas que dói, e sim daquelas que me fazem ter orgulho de tudo o que vivemos, de tudo o que construímos.

-Eu te amo, sempre, pra sempre.

-Eu também te amo, meu Jen.

Ambos adormeceram e sonharam. Tanta coisa aconteceu nestes últimos anos. Hope já era viúva e tinha dois filhos, Peter Junior e John. Ela teve um casamento feliz, apesar da doença de seu marido o ter levado quando ela estava apenas com 10 anos de casada. Jensen e Jared estavam lá a seu lado no momento em que Peter, seu marido, deu o último suspiro.

Hope se tornou uma mulher sábia, forte e espiritualizada. Desde muito nova ficou muito claro para Jensen e Jared que a filha deles tinha um dom que precisava ser desenvolvido. A vida foi se encarregando de colocar as pessoas certas no caminho deles, o que ajudou Hope a ter equilíbrio para lidar com suas visões e pressentimentos. Geralmente, fatos importantes apareciam em forma de sonho. Esta noite Hope sonhou com seus pais. A hora estava chegando.

-A hora está chegando...

-Mamãe? O que foi? – perguntou Peter, um pouco tenso, pois conhecia bem aquele olhar.

-Hum...oh, está chegando o dia da festa dos seus avôs...50 anos de casados...

Peter sabia que não era isso, mas deixou passar.

-Sim...tio Chris ligou ontem, ele disse que talvez Maggy não consiga ir por causa da gravidez.

-Oh que pena! Papai vai ficar triste se ela não aparecer...

-Foi o que eu falei pra ele, vovô Jen tem uma preferencia por Maggy.

-Sem ciúmes Peter...você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade.

-Hum...bem, falei com tio Steve, ele virá, com Mary e os meninos. Tio Zach também aparecerá, tenho que mostrar pra ele o novo jogo que comprei. Tia Giselle, Amora, June e April também virão.

-Tio Misha iria adorar tudo isso...

-Pena que não o conheci.

-Ele era muito sábio. A morte dele foi um choque pra todos. Papai ficou doente. Chris também.

-Mamãe, me conte mais sobre tio Misha.

Hope sabia que a verdade era que seu filho Peter estava apaixonado por April, a filha caçula de Misha, então ela resolveu contar o que foi um dos períodos mais tristes da vida de sua família.

J2

 

Gloomy Sunday

Gloomy is sunday  
With shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I  
Have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be candles  
And prayers that are said I know  
But let them not weep  
Let them know that I'm glad to go  
Death is no dream  
For in death I'm caressin' you  
With the last breath of my soul  
I'll be blessin' you

-Jen por que você está ouvindo está música? É a mais triste da Billie...

-Não sei...hoje acordei com uma sensação estranha...

-Sensação estranha? Você está com alguma dor? Falta de ar?

-Não...não é nada físico...é um...Jay, liga para as crianças? Confirma o almoço de hoje.

-Eles virão Jen, eles sempre veem almoçar aqui conosco aos domingos. Hope me disse ontem que ela virá com Peter. Os enjoos da gravidez diminuíram.

-E Chris? Ele virá? E Maggy?

-Virão também. Este é o final de semana de Chris ficar com ela.

-Nossa bebê já está com 10 anos! Chris disse que ela  já está colando postêrs de boy bands na parede do quarto!

-Igual a ele! Só que no caso eram bandas de rock...apesar de eu ter certeza que ele tinha uma queda pelo Justin Timberlake.

-Quem não tinha?

-Jen, eu não sabia disso! Fui por isso que você fez questão de levar a Hope naquele show dele!

-Ah Sunshine, claro que não!

-Você está corando!

-Não estou não!

Jared deu uma gargalhada e se aproximou de seu amado. Ele adorava quando Jensen ficava sem graça e corava. Depois de 25 anos de casados eles estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca.

Mas apesar do momento de descontração, Jensen ainda sentia aquele nó na garganta, aquela sensação ruim, de perda.

-Não há de ser nada Jen, você só está com saudades deles porque não os vemos há 2 semanas, já já eles chegam.

-Sim...deve ser isso.

Por volta das 13hs Hope e Peter chegaram e Jensen correu para recebê-los na porta. Jared não disse nada, mas também estava com uma sensação estranha e vê-los foi um alívio.

-Papai, está tudo bem? O senhor está abatido hoje...

-Sim baby, só estava com saudades. –disse Jensen a abraçando forte.

-Como vai Peter? – disse Jared.

-Estamos bem. O bebê está a cada dia mais agitado! Está noite Hope não dormiu direito de tanto que ele mexia!

-É natural nesta fase da gravidez, e um bom sinal também! Meu netinho será uma criança animada! Mal vejo a hora de leva-lo para andar de bicicleta.

-E eu de olhar vocês andando! – disse Jared.

Todos riram e entraram para almoçar. Alguns minutos depois Chris chegou com Maggy. Mesmo com todos em casa, Jensen não conseguia relaxar. Algo estava errado. Ele sentia.

Depois de almoçarem, todos foram para a sala. Geralmente Chris cantava músicas junto com Jensen e Maggy, mas hoje Jensen queria apenas conversar, ouvir as novidades. Hope notou que algo estava errado, mas seu bebê estava agitado mais do que o normal e seus pensamentos estavam voltados apenas a ele.

-Vovô Sunshine, eu e April fomos ao cinema ontem com tia Giselle. Foi muito legal! Eu adoro a April, ela é minha melhor amiga!

-Oh que legal! April é a bebezinha de Misha e Giselle...lembra Jen, quando Giselle ficou grávida? Ela pensava que nem poderia mais engravidar, por conta da idade e...Jen? O que foi?

Jensen ficou pálido de repente e sentiu uma forte dor no peito que o fez perder o equilíbrio. Chris levantou rapidamente e o segurou antes dele cair no chão. Jared correu e com as mãos trêmulas chegou a seu lado. Hope deu um grito. Maggy e Peter se assustaram. Em uma fração de segundos, em um instante a vida de todos eles mudou. Certos eventos acontecem tão intensamente, como um soco no peito daqueles que tira o ar. A dor é tão forte que nem sentimos, é como se nosso cérebro ajudasse nosso coração a suportar para que ele não se quebre.

-Jay...o Misha...ele...ele parou Jay...eu não sinto mais ele...Jay...por favor...

As lágrimas caíam sem esforço, sem serem notadas. O corpo reagia porque se ele não reagisse não seria possível suportar. A dor é expressa em cada um de uma forma. Alguns gritam, choram, lamentam. Outros se calam. Jared se calou, não disse nada, nem tentou desmentir o óbvio. Misha não estava mais aqui. Jensen sentiu o exato momento que o coração do outro parou e Jared sente tudo o que Jensen sente.

O telefone tocou, Chris atendeu com as mãos trêmulas. Era do hospital. As palavras não faziam sentido, dançavam soltas no ar _...acidente...morte instantânea...motorista alcoolizado..._

Aquele foi mais um dia em que Jensen e Jared só sobreviveram à dor porque seus corações estavam juntos, se curando, se consolando, se completando. O enterro foi bonito, se é que enterros são bonitos. Giselle se manteve e se mantem firme até hoje, ela tira forças do amor que viveu com Misha e do amor que tem por suas filhas. Sempre o amor, que cura, que acolhe, que aconchega. Muitas pessoas foram prestar homenagens. Chris precisou de Steve a seu lado para suportar tudo, para se conformar, para entender. Hope tinha seu bebê, ainda em seu ventre, que a lembrava do ciclo da vida. Jared ficou uma semana sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Choque, segundo os médicos, mas ainda assim se manteve o tempo todo ao lado de Jensen que teve febre e dores no peito. Emocional. Era apenas o corpo cobrando a prestação pelo uso que fazemos.

Anos se passaram. A dor amenizou. A saudade nunca acaba, mas vem leve e cheia de lembranças bonitas. Assim é a vida, sempre nos lembrando de sua fragilidade e de seu mistério...

J2

 

I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you my love

 

-Jared nós vamos nos atrasar!!

-Calma Jen, é que estou ajeitando meu cabelo.

-Não tem nada que ajeitar Jay, está ótimo como sempre. Vamos logo, estamos atrasados!

-Só porque você se arruma rapidamente, não precisa ficar me acelerando!

-Você está falando igual ao John!

-Não estou não!

-Está sim!

-Não estou!

Era sempre assim. Jensen esperando por Jared.

-Eu vou escrever um livro: Esperando por Jared, por Jensen Ackles.

E Jared dava sua gargalhada característica e Jensen se lembrava de pegar o inalador porque sentia um pouco de falta de ar sempre que Jared gargalhava.

-Você está lindo, Sunshine. Esta camisa ficou ótima em você.

-Você também não está de se jogar fora.

-Ei! Eu me arrumei especialmente para você e é isso que ganho em troca?

-Oh! Eu estava brincando Jen, você está...ei, por que está rindo?

-Você sempre caí nessa!

-Ah venha aqui! Deixe eu te dar um beijo!

Os beijos, apesar de mais serenos e menos urgentes, ainda eram apaixonados.

-Hum...Jay...se ainda fossemos jovens, já estaríamos nus e nunca que iríamos chegar nesta festa.

-Se você quiser podemos ficar nus. Só nos tocando...e podemos fazer coisas...

-Jay! Estamos atrasados! Deixe de ser um velho tarado!

-Sou tarado por você!

-Eu te amo, sempre e pra sempre.

-Eu também te amo, seu bobo.

 

A festa estava linda. Família e amigos celebrando os 50 anos de casamento do casal. Jensen estava se sentindo diferente, não era ruim, era uma alegria tão forte e tão bonita que ele nem conseguia explicar.

-É emoção Jen. É emoção.

Jensen apenas assentiu e sorriu. Jared sabia. Ele sempre sabia.

Zach e Chad (sim, o mesmo de antes, águas passadas não movem moinhos, como dizia Misha) estavam animados conversando sobre jogos  de vídeo game com os filhos de Hope. Chad havia se casado 3 vezes depois da fatídica atração que sentia por Jared. Nenhum de seus casamentos deu certo, Jensen dizia que era porque no fundo ele ainda gostava de Jared, que achava que era apenas Jensen sendo ciumento. Jensen estava certo.

Zach não se casou. Desenvolveu jogos de vídeo game, novos softwares e ficou mundialmente famoso. Não encontrou seu amor. Desencontraram-se em um dia de chuva. Era para ele pegar aquele trem, mas uma hesitação o fez pegar um ônibus. Naquele dia ele se sentiu estranho, perdido, como se tivesse esquecido algo. Fica pra próxima.  

-Vovô Jen, Vovô Sunshine...eu...hum...tenho uma novidade.

-Oh, diga Peter, o que foi?

Peter ficou mudo de repente. Jensen já havia reparado que ele e April estavam rodeando um ao outro durante a festa toda. Trocando olhares e sorrisos. Vez ou outra cochichavam algo um para o outro. Estava óbvio.

-Pete? O que foi? – perguntou Jared, totalmente sem entender nada.

-Bem...é que... estou apaixonado.

-APAIXONADO? QUE MARAVILHA!!  - Jared praticamente gritou, chamando a atenção de boa parte dos convidados. Jensen balançou a cabeça, meio reprovando, meio aprovando.

-Sunshine! Era...eu queria fazer segredo!

-Tarde demais Peter. – disse Jensen, gargalhando.

-Desculpe...é que esta noticia é ótima, não é? – disse Jared fazendo seu olhar de cão abandonado, que ainda funcionava perfeitamente.

-Sim...bem...estou apaixonado por April.

-Oh, não diga? – disse Jensen, sorrindo.

-Você já sabia? Por que não me disse nada? – Jared estava um pouco indignado.

-Jay, você é muito desatento! Era óbvio. É só ver como eles se olham!

-E como é que eles se olham?

-Da mesma forma que eu olho pra você...e que você olha pra mim...

-E como eu olho pra você Jen?

-Como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

-Você é. A mais importante do meu mundo.

Jensen corou.

-Bem...vocês tinham que roubar meu momento né?

-Oh, desculpe querido! Estamos muito felizes por você! Tenho certeza de que Misha aprovaria. E te diria pra cuidar bem da filhinha dele, te daria conselhos loucos que te deixariam envergonhado e assustado! – disse Jensen, fechando os olhos por um minuto e se lembrando da voz de seu amigo.

-Ah com certeza seria assim!

-Por um minuto ouvi a voz dele, como se ele estivesse aqui conosco. Acho que é um bom sinal.

E ele estava. E era um ótimo sinal.

A festa continuou animada. Tinha um bolo, com dois noivinhos sentados em uma montanha russa. O noivinho loirinho segurava na mão do noivinho de cabelos cumpridos. Chris e Steve cantaram músicas de sua banda, que era sucesso nacional. Maggy também cantou. Jared ria feliz e não parava de falar um minuto. Jensen dançava e cantava junto com seus netos. Antes de a festa terminar, Chris fez um discurso.

-Eu era um menino assustado e triste. Sem esperanças, sem perspectiva, sem amor. E um dia o destino me colocou no caminho destas duas almas gêmeas que me acolheram, me adotaram, me ensinaram o que é o amor verdadeiro. Ensinaram-me a ser honesto, a ser um irmão mais velho, a ser um filho, a ser amado e a amar. É um privilégio e prazer poder dizer que sou filho de Jensen e Jared. É um privilégio ter reencontrado vocês nesta vida e ter ajudado a uni-los. Faço aqui um brinde ao amor. Um brinde a vida. Um brinde as almas gêmeas!

Jensen chorou. Jared jura que não chorou, mas todos viram ele enxugando suas lágrimas. Hope sentiu seu filho dar um chute em sua barriga.

-Está chegando a hora...

A cada pessoa que se despedia deles, Jensen sentia algo estranho. Uma sensação de saudade. Um nó na garganta, vontade de chorar.

-Jen...está se sentindo mal? Quer ir se deitar?

-Não...quero me despedir de todos...é que...estou sentindo...

-Saudades? Eu também...um nó na garganta...um vazio...

-Eu...vamos nos despedir das crianças e ir pra casa? Estou cansado.

-Sim...vamos.

Hope se encarregou de levar Jensen e Jared pra casa. Durante o trajeto, um silêncio confortável os embalou.

-Hope, baby. Minha baby querida. Obrigada por esta noite linda.

-Eu quem agradeço. Por tudo papai. Por me encontrar. Por me amar. Por se deixar amar e viver e construir esta família linda. Eu te amo papai. Muito.

-Oh, minha baby, não me faça chorar!

Hope lhe deu um terno beijo no rosto.

-Papai, você se importa se eu ficar? Quero dormir aqui está noite.

-Claro que não me importo! Fique conosco esta noite.

Eles entraram na casa. Jensen fez um chá, ele sempre fazia chá para Jared tomar junto com biscoitos antes de dormir. Enquanto Jensen preparava o chá, Jared se aproximou de sua filha e lhe deu um forte abraço.

-Sunshine..o Sunshine do papai...meu papa Sunshine.

-Filha, você também está sentindo, não está?

-Sim...eu estou. Não tenho medo.

-Não quero que ele sofra.

-Ele não sofrerá. E nem você. Vocês estão juntos, a vida não vai machuca-los agora.

Jared assentiu. Eles ficaram algumas horas relembrando histórias do passado e quando Jensen já estava adormecendo no sofá, eles resolveram ir se deitar.

-Boa noite Hope. – disse Jensen, lhe beijando a testa.

-Boa noite papai. Sonhe. Tenha um sonho lindo esta noite.

-Boa noite princesa.

-Boa noite Sunshine. Descanse. Nos veremos novamente.

Jared lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz. Assim que eles subiram para o quarto, Hope se permitiu chorar. Lá estava Nana, Jacob e Misha na sala, sorrindo.

Ao deitarem-se na cama, um de frente para o outro, Jensen e Jared se beijaram mais uma vez. Foi um beijo suave, cheio de promessas.

-Eu te amo, sempre e pra sempre, meu Sunshine.

-E eu te amo pra toda eternidade.

 

Naquela noite, Jensen e Jared faleceram. Boletins médicos dizem que Jensen morreu de parada respiratória e Jared de parada cardíaca enquanto dormiam. Eles não sofreram. Foram juntos. De mãos dadas, para a eternidade.

 

The mere idea of you  
The longing here for you  
You'll never know  
How slow the moments go  
Till I'm near to you

-E é assim que acontece. O ciclo da vida. Nascer, viver, se reproduzir e morrer.

-Mas professora, é sempre assim?- perguntou o garotinho mais falante e curioso da turma de crianças de 5 e 6 anos.

-Bem, nem sempre todos se reproduzem.

-Ah...e quando morrem? O que acontece? Acaba ou vai pra algum lugar?

-Bem...alguns acreditam que acaba, outros que se tem outra vida.

-Minha mãe disse que se vira uma estrela! – disse o garoto de lindos olhos azuis e nome estranho, filho de hippies (sim, os hippies voltaram, depois de décadas)

-Oh...talvez por isso que se tenha tantas estrelas no céu! Certo professora? – perguntou o tagalera da turma.

O sinal tocou. Salva pelo gongo.

-Não corram!

Enquanto os alunos corriam para a hora do recreio, a professora ia até a enfermagem, pois um dos alunos novos passou mal.

-Olá querido. Não precisa ter medo. Tenho certeza de que você irá fazer muitos amigos aqui. Vá até o playground brincar com os outros.

O garotinho assentiu.

Timidamente foi até o playground. Seu irmão mais velho não estava lá para protegê-lo porque havia ido estudar em outra escola. E se ninguém gostasse dele? E se ele não fizesse amigos? Um pouco trêmulo ele se dirigiu até um dos balanços que estava vazio e sentou. Ficou alguns minutos vendo as outras crianças correrem e rirem. Se sentiu sozinho e começou a chorar.

-Ei, o que foi? Por que está chorando?

-Eu...é...

-Olha só você tem um monte de pintinhas na cara!!

O garotinho corou.

-E você ficou todo vermelho. Eu gostei disso! Eu acho bonito pintinhas na cara!

-Oh!

-Eu acho bonito, não precisa ficar com vergonha! Quer um doce? Você é novo aqui, não é? Está na sala da professora Margareth? Eu estou! Podemos ser amigos!! Quer ser meu amigo? Eu posso te apresentar para todos!

-Você fala demais!

O garotinho gargalhou alto. E todo o lugar se iluminou.

-Sunshine...

-O quê?

-Você tem buraquinhos na bochecha!

-São covinhas! Misha e Zach sempre riem de mim.

-Misha é um nome engraçado.

-Os pais dele são hippies. Ei, você não me disse seu nome!

-Jensen.

O garotinho riu ainda mais alto.

-Ei, porque você está rindo?

-Você achou Misha um nome engraçado. O seu nome é engraçado também!

O garotinho corou novamente.

-Eu gosto.Jensen...Jen...posso te chamar de Jen?

-Sim...e como é seu nome.

-Jared.

-Eu quero ser seu amigo, Jay Sunshine.

-Combinado! Juntos sempre e pra sempre!

Os dois sorriram. Novamente juntos. Sempre e pra sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta história, que leram, comentaram (ou não) se emocionaram e viveram junto conosco este amor!  
> Grande beijo!


End file.
